


5 things about the Yuri!! on Ice Cinderella AU

by LLitchi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cinderella Fusion, M/M, yuri plisetky's no good horible crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 10:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10717737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLitchi/pseuds/LLitchi
Summary: The search is a campaign of low grade sexual harassment as all men and women in the country bemusedly allow Viktor to molest everything below their ankles, as respectfully as he can while still being a huge pervert.





	5 things about the Yuri!! on Ice Cinderella AU

1\. Yuuri went to the ball for the food. He dances with some prematurely balding guy when the crab cakes are gone but the booze is still flowing and doesn’t think about it again until about two months later when Phichit is raising hell about a prince coming to visit.

2\. Yuuri doesn’t have small feet, distinctive feet, or even particularly nice feet, but Viktor has a foot fetish so bad he can spot any pair he’s seen from a mile away. The search is a campaign of low grade sexual harassment as all men and women in the country bemusedly allow Viktor to molest everything below their ankles, as respectfully as he can while still being a huge pervert.

3\. When Viktor finds Yuuri, Yuuri refuses to go with him. It’s good here, Yuuri says, gesturing grandly at the family farm, the poodle, and a cute young man who can’t seem to stop touching Yuuri. Viktor thinks he saw that man with Yuuri at the dance. Goddamn it.

“But, but I can give you anything you want,” Viktor says, and pointing at Yuuri’s hands, gloved and blotted with dirt from picking crocus, adds, “you won’t have to do peasant things anymore.”

Yuuri is Not Moved.

4\. Viktor makes camp by the farm and survives 2 assassination attempts, both of them by Yurio, who also danced with Yuuri that night and who is harboring a Not Minor crush. Mari refuses barrel-fulls of wedding gifts in honey and silk but enlists both of them to help out around the house. Viktor is put in charge of getting the water from the well and parades around shirtless on a horse until he gets a sunstroke.

5\. Phichit beats Viktor with a ladle until Viktor gets the hint, marries into the family and stays at the farm. Yurio almost breaks his own face trying to smile. All is well.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are love


End file.
